To Break a Brain
by LoLoGreeneVines
Summary: Yolei Inoue does not have a crush on Ken Ichijouji. Nope. Definitely not.


**Author's notes: I noticed that there is a distinct lack of Kenyako fluff on this site, so I decided to write some. I hope you like it. It was quite fun to write. :D**

**In this story, the characters are probably about fifteen to seventeen. Also, Ken magically goes to the same school as the other Digi-Destined because he just does. Also, I have used the dub names.**

* * *

"I do NOT have a crush on Ken!"

"All right, Yolei," Kari hissed, simultaneously attempting to prevent her good friend from causing a scene and cursing herself for bringing the topic up in the crowded school courtyard. As fun as it was to tease Yolei about the older girl's feelings she didn't even recognise herself, it wasn't worth starting a minor incident over and it _definitely_ wasn't worth the trip to the headteacher's office to explain.

"No, it's not all right!" Yolei exclaimed, as more and more of the teenagers in the courtyard turned to face her. "You're always going on to me about Ken as though you're trying to set us up or something!"

Davis snorted with laughter. "No, duh," he added.

"So," Yolei continued, addressing the courtyard in the firmest voice she could muster. By this point, she had the attention of just about everybody. "Who here is under the mistaken impression that I harbour romantic sentiments towards Ken Ichijouji?"

One by one, all of the hands in the courtyard went up.

"Told you," T.K. muttered almost inaudibly to Kari, who turned around at a gentle tap on the shoulder to find herself face-to-face with Ken Ichijouji himself, who appeared to be slightly out of breath and rather confused.

"I heard Yolei shouting something from the library and ran down. What's going on?"

"You probably don't want to know," Kari muttered as Yolei continued her tirade, momentum carrying her forward with all the energy of a freight train.

"True, I used to have a childish crush on Ken..."

Kari just about managed to resist the urge to giggle as Ken froze and his eyes widened in astonishment,

"... but that doesn't mean I feel anything but platonic friendship now," Yolei finished, projecting her voice as far as she could so everybody could hear. Kari hid a slight smile as she noticed Ken deflate almost imperceptibly, and Yolei looked over towards them.

"Hey, there he is now!" Yolei declared, leaving the spot she had commandeered in the centre of the courtyard to flounce back over to her friends and grab Ken by the front of his shirt, frogmarching him into the centre of the courtyard.

"Do you all want proof of the fact that I most definitely _do not_ have a crush on him? Okay, here you go."

Kari watched as Ken's eyes widened in horror, his expression akin to that of a deer caught in the headlights, as Yolei's grasp on his previously uncreased shirt tightened and she reeled him in like a fish. Ken looked so horrified that Kari thought she could practically hear him internally screaming 'not here, not here,' as Yolei finally let go of his shirt, instead grabbing his head and pulling him in for a kiss.

"She's not really helping her own case, is she?" Cody remarked disinterestedly as he turned back to his textbook. Kari and T.K. shared a raised eyebrow as Yolei and Ken's mechanical-looking kiss suddenly became gentle, and Kari watched a metaphorical lightbulb floating above Yolei's cranium switch on.

After a few more seconds, Yolei released her vice-like grip on Ken's head and let him go, opening her eyes. "Huh," she said, in a slightly surprised voice. "I guess Kari was right. I wasn't expecting that to be so... not-horrible."

"Eh?" Ken said, eloquently, a dazed look on his face. Davis facepalmed.

"Right," Yolei said decisively. "Well, I guess that makes Ken my boyfriend."

"Eh?" Ken repeated, still not moving.

"YOLEI INOUE, KEN ICHIJOUJI, JUST WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE DOING IN THE SCHOOL COURTYARD?"

"Oh, crap," Yolei muttered as a teacher came running into the courtyard and the students who had all been watching the spectacle scattered like cherry-blossom petals in the wind.

Kari finally succumbed to giggles as she watched the teacher dragging Yolei and Ken indoors, presumably to give them a telling-off. "Poor Ken," she eventually said.

"'Poor Ken' nothing, did you see how he reacted?" T.K. retorted.

"_Ken!_" Davis wailed to the sky. "Is our bromance now over?"

Cody poked Davis with a pencil. "Don't be silly, Davis, Ken has the time for friends _and_ a girlfriend," he pointed out.

"Yeah, if he regains the use of his motor functions any time soon," T.K. said. "I think Yolei might have broken Ken. Didn't you see? She was dragging him after the teacher by the tie because he wouldn't walk on his own, and he still wasn't saying anything."

* * *

Later that afternoon, after they had finished being told off for 'public indecency' by the teacher and were allowed to leave the classroom, Yolei turned to Ken, who appeared to still be in a trance-like state.

"I'm so sorry I got you in trouble back there, Ken," she said.

Ken finally blinked, focusing his eyes. "Oh, it's quite all right, Yolei," he said, smiling.

Yolei gave a laugh and took Ken's hand when he didn't protest. "Good."


End file.
